


Daydream

by Emejig16



Series: Mindless Fluff [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person, Phanfiction, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided I’d try a little bit or writing again. Just a Second person drabble fic from Dan. (You are Dan)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I’d try a little bit or writing again. Just a Second person drabble fic from Dan. (You are Dan)

Whenever you find yourself in bed, you can’t help but feel your mind drift. You don’t mean to do it, but you can’t help but think of him. He’s just barely down the hall and a few set of stairs away, but he may as well have been on a whole other planet–where you are now.

You are in the sea Opalesca named for the way his eyes sparkle in different ways. It was such a cliche to pick on the eyes but he had these giant bay windows that you just couldn’t help but wade through. Every caress of the surface caused the the glittering liquid to seep through your hands and into your heart.

You feel refreshed and alive with every stroke deeper into them. You’re not drowning, but rather you are floating on your back as the gentle currents take you where you need to be. As you are lying there you feel the warm embrace of the sun. You realize that those are his arms around you.

He holds you close and giggling at the way you grumble and close your eyes holding onto your imagination for a little longer. You feel his hand rubbing your hip for a moment, before sliding it to a comfortable resting position.

You want to punch him for causing your beach to crumble. You feel him squeeze you, and the sand squishes beneath your feet and in between your toes. You could bask here forever, but you know that reality is waiting for you.

You open your eyes and smile at the idiot looking down at you.

“It’s nearly three.” He says.

“Can’t I just lie here for a little longer?” You respond, knowing the last thing you want to do is work.

“Okay but only if I can join you,” he concedes. He lies down and you stir a bit as you wrap your arms around his waist, a let your head rest against his chest.

Now you two are together, lying on a cloud looking down on the fields of Holland. The tulips are in bloom: reds, oranges, yellows, purple, and pink. The green of the fields around ground the scene, like he does for you.

You know you love him, and the way he makes you think; You never want the feeling to leave.

“What are you thinking about?” He asks.

“Nothing,” you mumble back, trying to hide the wide grin that threatens to slit your face in two.

“It’s something. I can feel it in the way your breathing,” he comments softly.

“It’s just you–it’s always you,” you say with a wistful smile.

Your tummy is on fire, and the only place you want to be is down in those fields of tulips. You want his hand in yours as you drag him up and down the rows. His black hair is flailing in the wind, and when you turn back to smile at him you feel like you’re being blinded.

You think to yourself and muse, “I think one April, we need to take a trip to Holland.” He just chuckles and doesn’t question you.

You love him unbelievable amounts.


End file.
